Intangible
"The blade is immortal. The blade is eternal. Time is it's weapon, and a more cruel or torturous weapon I can not imagine." -Jack Makura on the nature of the Intangible Origins Little is known about the origins of the Intangibles. Some speculate them to be billions of years old... and some predict even older then that. That the Intangibles were first created when the universe was first created. They have simply always been. Despite all the theories and all the rumors surrounding them the truth is that it is impossible to know from where they first sprang. Only one Intangible has ever been confirmed within the Star Wars Galaxy, the Intangible known as "The Blade of Balance" to the Mitsukai on Tishi. "According to legend, long long ago the people living on Tishi were in the midst of a devastating civil war, a war so fierce that it threatened to engulf the entire planet and transform it into little more then a wasteland. It was at this time of death and destruction, during the climactic battle of the war, that God himself was said to have intervened. A brilliant fireball cut through the heavens, illuminating the battlefield. The combatants, in awe of the spectacle taking place in the sky above, laid down their weapons to watch as the fireball descended. It crashed into the center of the battle, wiping out the armies of the Mitsukai’s enemies upon impact. When the dust had settled the Mitsukai discovered that the fireball was in fact a sword. A blade sent down from heaven to punish the wicked. This is the legend of the blade passed down through the generations, the Blade of Balance, sent to Tishi by God. The Temple of Balance' 'was built around the site where the blade was said to have landed, never once moved from where it had fallen. The Temple's purpose was to protect the blade, the holy relic of the Mitsukai. This was no ordinary sword, however. Its power could be felt by all living things." ''-''Mitsukai Legend Biology Thanks to the studies and sacrifices of Atsuke Makura and his son Jack Makura, a bit of the basic nature of the Intangible has been discovered. The Intangible is a shape shifting parasitic organism. Upon its birth or creation, the Intangibles are thought to have no more power in the force then any other sentient life form. It is through attaching itself to a host that it is able to acquire greater and greater force energy by extracting the host's soul. The first step for the Intangible is to find a host. To do this the Intangible's biology has become such that it's DNA is constantly in a slow moving state of mutation, altering its outward appearance. To begin with the DNA has no point of reference and is caught in a continuous process of trial and error. It takes on average nearly 10 years for the Intangible to change from one shape to another, it continues this process until it is picked up by a host. The success rate of different shapes determines the frequency in which those shapes are used again in the future as the Intangible's DNA is able replicate shapes that work better then others. Once a host has made contact with the Intangible it is then able to make a connection through use of the force. The Intangible use's the host's own mind to project its own thoughts and will upon its unsuspecting prey. It continues to assault the host mentally until it submits, this process can take anywhere from a few weeks to thousands of years depending on the host's mental strength and life span. Upon joining with a host, a biological connection and a powerful force connection are established between the two, becoming more like one organism. After the host's will is broken, the Intangible takes full control over both body and mind, absorbing the host's force energy (or what some would consider to be his soul) before using its new vessel to seek out and consume new victims. Powers and Abilities As has been documented, the natural ability of the Intangible from when it is first created is the ability to shape shift. While not as efficient as some other shape shifting species found throughout the galaxy whereas an Intangible takes years to change forms. Though perhaps one of the most glaring characteristics of the Intangibles are there absolutely enormous presence in the force. "I once had the pleasure of meeting Revan. I had thought his presence in the force was something truly great, a blinding star among a sea of mere dim candles. But that blade... no measure of light can adequately describe it. It's very presence was suffocating... like a black hole in the force, enormous and terrifying." -Alex Drake The source of the Intangible's power was for a long time a mystery. The ancient Mitsukai on Tishi believed that the Intangible was sent by God himself, and that it's power was his power. Later a Mitsukai named Atsuke Makura made the discovery that the source of the Intangible's power was in fact the force, an energy that existed in all life and bound that life together. It was this discovery that first identified the Blade of Balance as a life form and not a simple sword. However, it was the research of Atsuke's son, Jack Makura, that discovered the true nature of the Intangible's power. According to Jack the Intangible is not born with its amazing mass of force power. In the beginning it is just as force sensitive as most other sentient beings. It is only through millions or more likely billions of years of consuming souls and force energy that the Intangible amasses its incredible power. By consuming more and more power the Intangible not only makes itself stronger but also its increased force presence lures in new hosts more easily. When the parasite attaches itself to the host and they become one, the host is able to share in the Intangible's enormous powers. Powers that in the Blade of Balance's case were so great that the Intangible was actually able to sustain its host with the force alone. In other words, the host becomes as immortal and indestructible as the Intangible itself. This is also of great importance to the Intangible, as some hosts may be able to resist being mentally broken for the course of their lives. If the host expires before the Intangible can consume it, it becomes useless. By collecting enough power the Intangible is able to assure its success by taking time out of the equation and simply outlasting its host. This long process of slow mental and physical degradation was dubbed by Jack himself as the "Intangible's Curse".